


A Letter From Camp Omega

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Niall, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, its happy I promise, larry - Freeform, theres some angst just fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Reader,</p><p>I know this seems a little out there, but it's our story. Louis and I, we have had one hell of a ride and one day when he told me I should write it down, I did. He was right that it would be therapeutic to write it down. I hope you'll read it, I wrote it down for you. I was unaccepted by my parents and I was sent somewhere else, but that couldn't slow us down. Nothing could slow us down. We were in love. We're in love.</p><p>Love Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Camp Omega

Dear Reader,

After my parents found out what I was I was sent away. There was no way they'd let me live in their house as the freak I was. I couldn't change myself for them, so out I went. My name is Harry. I'm an omega and my parents told me that I was an abomination. I was sent to this omega camp. It was a place people sent their male omega children when they didn't want them. I wasn't wanted. This is my story, our story.

I began to present as an omega when I was 13. It wasn't the first time I went into heat, but I started to smell. I was friends with a lot of alphas, like Louis. He was my best friend. I loved to go to his house and sit on his couch in the basement. We would watch movies and play video games while his sisters played upstairs. We were supposed to be watching them, but we didn't. Looking back on it, our time together wasn't normal friend behaviour. I would get cold in the basement and Louis would grab some blankets and cuddle me under them to keep me warm. I remember how safe it felt wrapped in his arms with my head on his chest. He would pull me up into his lap, bury his head in my neck and smell me. I didn't think much of it because it was normal for me, for us. When his parents came home he would push me away from him and that always made me sad. It was upsetting that he didn't have the courage to be who he was in front of them. I mostly just accepted it after a while. I figured out in a few short years that I had a lot more to worry about than that.

When I was 16 I was still friends with Louis, but we weren't just friends anymore. It had gone from cuddling on the couch to kissing on his bed. It was one of those days when it happened for the first time. We were getting a little more heated than normal. I had my hands in his hair, straddling him and grinding against him. I was surrounded by the smell of him and I loved it. He smelt like citrus and loose leaf tea. His hands massaged over my back and suddenly they slipped lower, lower than I expected. I gasped which made Louis smirk. He thought it was because of his sudden ass grabbing, but there was more to it. I felt wetness accumulating between my ass cheeks and I panicked. I pulled away as he kissed down my neck.

"Louis, stop."I begged as he kissed and nipped at the bond spot. I hissed at the feeling got more intense. I was starting to ache from the inside out for something to fill me. It didn't take me long to figure out what I wanted and it scared me a little.

"Louis please stop."He pulled back and looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"He asked running his fingers over my cheekbones.

"I'm, uh, I'm."I stuttered and his concerned expression deepened."I think I'm leaking."I whispered. He raised his eyebrows.

"You mean, out of your-"He stopped when I started nodding and his mouth dropped open.

"OK, you're an omega then?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I guess so."He chuckled."Does that change anything?"I asked and he shook his head no.

"It doesn't change a thing. It actually makes it better."I smiled at that and leaned forward to start kissing him again.

I was never ashamed of the slick that would leak out of me after that. Louis actually seemed to like it. He said it made me smell better, he claimed I smelt like cinnamon and laundry soap, and that it proved he was doing his job of turning me on. I guess Alphas just like it when they kiss and grope their omegas into producing the slick that meant we were ready for them. I was his omega. My first heat was during a vacation my parents went on, but I didn't. Louis helped me through it and got me suppressants afterwards. The first time he knotted me I knew I never wanted to be knotted by anyone else.

I felt like my skin was on fire and relished every touch Louis gave me. He loved me, I know he did. He whispered it in my ear as he made love to me.

"Oh, Louis."I gasped out digging my nails into his shoulders. He moaned into my neck as he thrust one final time forcing his knot into me. He opened his mouth and bit down on my neck. I was overcome with the pleasure of finally getting the knot I desperately craved and my world shifting as the bond set.

"Oh shit."Louis whispered."I'm sorry. I bit you and I didn't ask. I'm so sorry." 

"No, it doesn't matter. I wanted it too."He smiled and kissed me again. It was true, that I wanted it. I did want it. Ever since that first day I kissed him I wanted it. I should've know it couldn't have lasted. I should've known it was too good to be true.

My next heat I tried to get over to Lou's so we could escape. I needed him, but my parents stopped me from going. I locked myself in my room.

"Fuck."I whispered as the slick began to seep out. They couldn't find out. They couldn't find out. They would send me away from Louis and he was my mate. I couldn't be without him. I heard a soft knock on my window and I turned my head to see Louis there. He waved and I let him in.

"I could smell you from across the road."He said pulling me into his arms and nipping at his bond mark."Now let's tame that heat of yours."

I sighed cuddled back into his chest with his knot buried deep in my ass. It felt good to be full. I heard my door open and my Mum scream. I jerked upwards causing his knot to move and Louis to awaken.

"What are you doing?"Dad yelled barging into my room and trying to rip me away. Louis held me tight to him.

"Stop you'll hurt him! He's on my knot you'll hurt him!"Dad let go and stepped back.

"My son, an omega?"He shook his head."You can have this heat, then you're going away Harry."I gulped knowing where he was referring. I didn't want to leave Louis. I loved him. I loved him.

Louis cuddled me into his bare chest as I cried it out. My heat had ended that morning and I didn't want to go. I really didn't want to go.

"Shh, I'll come get you."Louis whispered."You're 16 Harry, they can't force you to stay once you're 18."He nodded blubbering out a muffled.

"I love you."He nodded kissing my forehead.

"I love you too. Remember to take your suppressants. They'll help you so your heats are regulated and so you won't have to suffer too often."He pet my face lovingly as my father came through the door.

"Pack up, the car's waiting."He said. Louis helped me pack in a long process that was littered with tears and kisses. I slowly walked downstairs. My sister looked at me longingly, like she wanted to help, but she'd turned out just right. A female omega, Gemma found her mate, mated with him and produced a healthy set of twins. I was supposed to be an alpha, but obviously not. I gave Louis a long kiss before getting in the car. I waited until we rounded the corner, then I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

I fit in well at the camp. They put me in with the other mated omegas. I met Niall who had mated to a boy named Liam. He had a picture of them. They looked so cute and he had a bubbly baby girl on his hip. The reason why his parents found out was because he got pregnant and had the little one, named Faith, in the camp. She was 8 months old and Niall had been sent here at six months pregnant. Liam had never even seen her. I found that incredibly sad. I settled into my bunk one morning to do some reading and I was suddenly up again. I heaved over the toilet Niall and I shared. He found me like that and rubbed my back.

"Oh dear, were you on suppressants that last heat with Louis?"I shook my head no."I think we may need another crib very soon."Niall remarked picking Faith up and placing her inside the crib again.

"Dadadadaaa."She babbled.

"That's right I'm Dada. Who's this, Faith?"He held up a picture of Liam and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Dayey!" 

"That's right it's Daddy."He smiled sadly. His pain was evident for a brief second before it was all smiling eyes for the baby. He sure did love her. Almost as much as he loved him.

I went for a test the next day with Niall and Faith by my side. He went no where without her. He told me one day that she was the only physical piece of Liam he had left to cling to. I played with her on the floor until the doctor came in.

"You are indeed pregnant Mr. Styles."He said clearing his throat."I will have to inform your parents and I can inform the father, if you wish."I nodded and told him Louis's name, address everything.

"They can't force me to get an abortion can they?"I asked suddenly feeling scared at them finding out.

"No, Mr. Styles, it's one of the few things they can't make you do."I walked out and back to the room with my hand on my stomach. It was still sinking in that I had a baby, our baby, inside me.

"I'll put in an order for a new crib."Niall said giddily."You hear that Faith? Harry's going to have a baby."He smiled widely at her and gave her a little wiggle around on his hip, She looked up and squealed some gibberish at him.

"That's right baby girl."I laughed at them and Faith pointed at me.

"Da!"I picked her up and blew on her tummy causing giggles to erupt from her mouth.

"You'll be a good Dad."Niall remarked."I'm sure Louis will be thrilled."I smirked imagining his face when he finds out that we're having a baby. I only wish I could've told him in person.

"Harry, we demand you get this thing taken care of."My Dad said and I refused yet again rubbing my hand over my four month bump. I had always been a little skinny and the bump protruded from my hip bones rather quickly. We were on the phone and they were begging me again to get an abortion. The answer would always be no. This was our baby, not theirs. I was about to hang up when I heard the office yell out I had another call. I waited for the voice to come through.

"Harry."I heard the voice of my mate echo through the phone.

"Louis."I whispered almost in tears.

"How are you babe?"I smiled.

"I'm fine, moving along smoothly."I rubbed my hand over my bump.

"I got a note from the camp, but your parents won't let me see it. My Mum had to steal this number so I could call you. What did it say?"I paused and looked down.

"It was from the doctor."I heard his breath hitch."I'm pregnant."He went silent.

"Louis, I'm pregnant Louis. This is a happy thing. I'm four months along and the baby is growing just right. It's perfect Lou."He finally spoke.

"That's great. I wish I was there. I never thought I'd miss my mate's first pregnancy."He cleared his throat and I cooed into the phone.

"Don't beat yourself up like that. There's nothing you can do."I furrowed my brow at his silence.

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Louis." 

"Take care of our baby. Let it have my last name."

"Of course." 

"Goodbye Harry, I'll find you." 

"Goodbye Louis."I had very little hope that he'd find me, but I wished that he would.

I was six months pregnant and my everything hurt. I had to pee every five minutes I swear. Faith's favourite thing to do was stand herself up using my protruding stomach as a balancing factor. She was doing such one day when she felt the baby kicking.

"Oh, babey?"She said and I nodded. She looked so surprised it was so cute. Niall had turned 17 a couple months ago and he now eagerly awaited the lovely 18. I was 17 now too, but I had a much longer wait to be 18 than Niall did. I let Faith stand there until her Dada got back.

"Oh Faith, you silly creature."She giggled at him."She looks so much like Liam."He said, his voice breaking. I had watched this happen before. He had been doing it a lot as Faith got older and began to resemble her Daddy more and more. He would lock himself in the bathroom and cry, but this time he cried right there. Faith sat back on her diapered bottom and crawled to her father. She pulled herself up by his pant leg.

"Dada!"She yelled beginning to cry when he couldn't answer.

"No, my poor baby. This isn't your fault."He picked her up cuddling her into his chest. I wished his parent could've seen what they were doing to him. He pulled out that picture of him and Liam together along with one I'd never seen before. He was standing in front of Liam and Liam had his hands sprawled across Niall's enlarged stomach.

"Our first family picture."He whispered letting his finger drag over Liam's smiling face.

"I miss you."He kissed his picture and lay down with his daughter. I wanted to weep with him, but I couldn't bring myself to break the calming silence that fell after that.

It was a routine everyday. I went through the motions. I got my calls from Louis and I told him everything. I told him about Liam and Niall and how our baby was a boy. I was so bloated I thought I was going to explode. I was only comfortable in one position on the bed. I was seven months pregnant and I was beyond ready to just give birth. He was always so interested in what I was telling him, except that one time he called me during his rut. All it took was me say, hello Louis, for him to be moaning as he came everywhere. Apparently, I wasn't the only one missing their other half. I told our child everything about their Daddy. He loved it when I talked about him. He would kick his little feet up against my hands. I missed Louis terribly. I was grateful that I hadn't had to go through heat without him yet, but I knew I would eventually. That was one thing I really didn't want to do.

It was the dead of night. I was asleep in the one spot I could be asleep and dreaming away. I felt someone gently shaking me awake.

"Come on love."I heard whispered in my ear and a pair of cold, soft lips pressed against my neck.

"Come on Harry."The voice was so familiar, but under my sleepy fog I couldn't place it. I rolled slightly to look at him. The face that smiled at me through the darkness was Louis. I blinked a few times and stared at him.

"It's really me. I found you."I struggled to get up and throw my arms around him, but I managed. He stared at my stomach that protruded outwards in a way he'd never seen before.

"Oh, our baby and you're so big."He whispered placing his hands on my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm so very big."I said rolling my eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant! You're beautiful."He said leaning forward to press our lips together, which I willingly gave him."I knew you were pregnant, but I don't know, it just didn't seem real until now." 

"Trust me, it's very real. This is indeed the bump of your son inside me."Niall stirred in his bed.

"Harry, is that Louis?"He asked not even rolling over.

"Yes Niall." 

"Good."The soft snoring then began again. Louis looked over at the sleeping form and then the crib.

"He has a baby too?"He questioned and I nodded.

"He does, Faith, she's a beautiful little one. The Dad, he doesn't know that it's a girl. He knows he's a father, but he's never met her."Louis's hand on my stomach moved protectively at the thought of never meeting his child, his son.

"Could you bring him here?"I asked and he looked back at the baby again.

"Yes, I'll find him."I woke up Niall again, who was very angry at me for doing so, and told him what Louis had agreed to do. Niall jumped out of bed hugging Louis tightly whispering thank you over and over. I didn't mind that there was another omega touching my alpha, mostly because Niall was already mated so he smelt like his mate and he wouldn't leave him. There was no danger in it. Niall pulled out his picture, address and phone number.

"Please, bring him to me. Faith, she-"His voice caught in his throat and I wrapped my arm around him.

"It's OK Niall, we'll find him."I put Niall back to bed and soothed Faith who had somehow woken up.

"There there Faith, down we go."I said placing her in the crib as she fell back asleep.

"Remember that I love you, Dada loves you and Daddy loves you."I whispered. Louis watched me fondly.

"You're so good with kids Harry."He commented coming up behind me. He pressed his hands against my hips and I felt something else.

"Louis, is that your-" 

"Shut up, I'm trying to ignore it. I haven't smelt you in so long. I've been deprived of my Harry and it's killing me."He buried his face in my neck and started taking deep breaths.

"You smell so good."He whispered. I realized then that this wasn't just hell for me, it was hell for him too. How could my parents do this to me? He pulled out of my neck and I heard sniffling.

"Louis!"I said turning to see my mate crying.

"I have to go Harry. I can't stay. I want to stay. I want to mate you again and again until you stop smelling like this place and start smelling like me again."I nodded understandingly and pulled him out into the hallway. On the first day here they brought us to this room. They said it was for heats and since we were all scheduled up to go one every month into that room and Niall was next meant that no one was in there. I lead him in and whispered.

"You can do that here."

It was getting hot and heavy. I mean Louis was obviously trying to make this last. It was almost funny to watch him, on his knees with my legs over his shoulders thrusting into me, trying to hold back the orgasm that he was ready to tip over. I had already came twice and was working my way to a third when he finally let go and spilled into me. I felt pleasure wash over me as I reached my third high. I opened my eyes out of the pleasure filled daze to find Louis looking very confused.

"I didn't knot."He whispered and I nodded, already knowing that because I couldn't feel it inside me.

"Why didn't I knot?"He asked me."Is there something wrong with me or the bond or you?"He seemed panicky. I shushed him by placing a hand over his face.

"Louis, it's fine. It's both our fault's actually."He raised an eyebrow."Your body can tell I'm pregnant and that you don't need to knot to get me pregnant, so you didn't."He let out a sigh of relief.

"That makes perfect sense. I didn't knot because I didn't need to."He kissed me again and pulled out."It feels weird to come without a knot."He helped me up off the bed and got me back to my room.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."He said kissing my neck and my bond mark.

I woke up the next morning and he was gone. I was in my own bed and the entire thing smelt like him. He must've stayed until he crept into every crevice of my belongings. Niall woke up and laughed.

"You two had sex last night didn't you?"He asked and I felt my face turn red.

"I could hear you shouting from here. Smart move to go there. They'd never suspect a thing."I looked over at him and smiled.

"Louis will find him. I know he will."Niall just stared at the ceiling.

"I've waiting a year for him and he hasn't found me. I'm not sure if anyone could ever find him."Faith started up crying after that and Niall rushed to pick her up and get her some food.

"Niall, after you had Faith, did you lactate?"I asked and he nodded yes.

"I breast fed her up until seven months because then I dried up. Breast feed if you can, not every male omega can, but if you can, do it. It's like a form of birth control. Keeps away the heat."He shivered.

"I know this is your month."I said and he scoffed.

"My month to go in the torture cell yes." 

"I thought they had things there to help you?" 

"They do, but they're alphas, real alphas. I'm sorry, but the only knot I want in me is the one that created my daughter."

Niall's heat cycle kicked in that night.

"Oh, I got to go."He mumbled leaning against the door frame."Take care of Faith for me Harry. You know where everything is."He gasped and doubled over.

"I love you baby,"He said as Faith placed her hands on his sweaty face."I'll only be gone a little while."I picked her up and soothed her as Niall ran into the room. He locked the door and two hours in the wailing began. I heard him screaming for his mate. Cries of Liam echoed through the halls followed by heart wrenching sobs that shook me to the core. It was the most awful sound. How could they do this to us?

An unsatisfied heat could last up to a week. It happened to be that during that week Louis came back. I woke up and realized Liam was here too.

"Where's Niall?"He asked and that's when I heard another scream. Faith started crying.

"Oh no, it's OK."I said bouncing her around and Liam stared at me.

"Faith, who's that?"I asked pointing at Liam. He looked different than the photos, but it was enough.

"Dadey."She said reaching out her hands for him. He stared at her for a long time.

"You're the bump."He whispered taking his little girl from me."You're our bump."He held her close to him and cried.

"Dadey, OK."She assured him squishing his cheeks between his tiny hands and he smiled at her.

"What's her name?" 

"Faith Karen Payne."I answered him.

"You have my last name. Bless his soul, you have my last name."He said giddily as if he thought Niall would give their daughter his last name. We all wanted our children to take on our alpha's last name. Another scream echoed through the building and Faith covered her ears.

"Where's my mate?"He asked again and I sighed.

"He's the one screaming."Liam looked out into the hall.

"He's in heat."He whispered his mouth dropping open."I have to go."He handed me Faith kissing her cheek and assuring her that Daddy would be right back. I heard the door open and then the screams were replaced with moans.

I looked at Louis who had brought a camera along. He set it on a timer and ran over to me. He stood behind me, even though I was taller than him and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Lou, this is ridiculous."I said and he silenced me with a kiss. That's when the camera went off. We got this picture of his hand over mine on my stomach and our lips pressed together. It was a beautiful picture and I loved it. Louis promised to bring back a copy next time. He kissed me goodnight and held me until I fell asleep.

I don't know how they got away with it, but Liam got Niall through his entire heat without anyone questioning it. I was amazed to say the least. They came back at night and Liam had his arm around Niall.

"I love you."He whispered and Niall nodded. I noticed that his mating mark was freshly opened. All alphas seem to feel the need to open up the mark every heat. I couldn't tell you why. They all just liked to prove that their omega was theirs, that was my best guess.

"Hey Harry, you met Liam."Niall said gesturing towards him.

"Sorry to run out like that, but duty called."He looked lovingly down at his omega who was bending over to pick up their daughter.

"Dada!"She squealed rubbing her little hands all over his face. It seemed to be one of her favourite things to do, rub her hands on people's faces.

"Look who else is here!"He said and Liam waved at her.

"Dadey!"She giggled and Niall handed her to him.

"I have waited to long to finally meet you."He choked up again. Having your pregnant mate torn from you must be very hard. I know how hard it is for Louis to leave. He hates leaving me here like this, I was ready to blow any day now. I was so huge I couldn't see my feet or bend over really. I could barely get up out of a seated position, Niall had to help me. He understood and wanted to help me because he'd gone through it alone and he didn't think anyone deserved that. I loved Niall like I loved my sister. My sister, she'd called a few days ago. She cried and apologized for not helping me. I forgave her a long time ago. I really didn't believe she could've stopped this. It wasn't her fault. She was pregnant again. The twins were so excited about it. They even talked to me a little, but they're only 3 and very shy. They got very excited when they heard I was having a baby too.

"Just like Mummy Uncle Harry?"Gabby asked and I laughed."Just like Mummy."Peony gasped.

"Cool."That's the great thing about children. They don't judge you for what you are, they judge you by how you act. I love my nieces very much.

I woke up a two weeks later with cramps, bad cramps. I didn't think much of it. That is, until it got so bad I had to sit down.

"How far apart Harry?"Niall asked as I breathed my way through one."Harry, how far apart?" 

"I don't know."I snapped and he just calmly looked at the clock when it ended, 10:36. I let out a whimper when the next one hit gripping the table until my knuckles turned white, 10:41.

"That's five minutes, let's go."Niall grabbed my bag, Faith's bag and Faith dragging me down the hall

"He's in labour."Niall yelled at the receptionist behind bulletproof glass. She looked up startled to see me moaning in pain once again and Niall in her face. She called up the hospital wing and they brought down a wheelchair to wheel me up. I grabbed Niall's hand.

"He comes with the baby or I give birth right here."I said when they tried to make me let him go. They knew better than to argue with a man in labour.

I was hooked up to all these machines and Niall sat beside me with Faith in a playpen. I was so glad they let him come.

"OK Mr. Styles, let's get you checked for dilation."Said my perky nurse named Perrie. She was an omega, like me and Niall, and she was pregnant too. It was clear that a bump existed under her scrubs.

"Please, call me Harry." 

"Alright, Harry."She sat on the stool and began the awkward process."I know it uncomfortable dear, believe me, it's not any more comfortable for the females." 

"Can I ask you a question Perrie?" 

"Go ahead?" 

"Do you think I'm an abomination?"She looked up at me from between my legs.

"No, you're not. You're completely normal."I lay back on the pillow again and waited for her to be finished.

"You're almost there Harry, 8 and a half centimetres. That's only 1 and a half left to go!"I groaned at that and she giggled."Don't worry it'll go fast." 

"Wait for a minute."She stopped and came back over.

"Niall, get me the picture."He fished it out of the bag. It was from before we'd mated, but it was clear that we loved each other. He had me on his back even though I was taller than him.

"That's him, that's my alpha."She smiled at the picture."He obviously loves you."I nodded and she placed a motherly hand on my forehead.

"You'll get out of here and then you can be with him forever."I watched another contraction roll across the screen and braced myself for it. It was going to be a long 1 and a half centimetres.

"Niall! Niall I'm pushing!"I yelled smacking his arm and he awoke with a snort.

"What?"He said, but then he looked at my face."Doctor!"He yelled and Perrie came in.

"You're ready huh?"She asked grabbing my one leg and holding it back."Come on Niall, you've got to hold the other one."Niall got up and held my other leg. They pushed until my knees were pressed against my chest and I was spread wide for everyone to see. It was uncomfortable and cold.

"He's ready, I don't know if I'll ever be."I said trying not to push without the doctor here.

"It's OK love, just let your body do what it has to."I pushed then and the doctor came rushing in. He sat on the stool and Perrie coached me through it.

"Deep breath in Harry and push! Push! Push!"She said watching the monitor."And stop, breathe. You're doing wonderfully." 

"Just get out of me."I groaned. Niall chuckled.

"He's trying Harry, you got to give him that."Perrie watched the screen again.

"Deep breath in and push! Push! Push!"She said."You can do it and breathe."This repeated over and over until I heard a gasp.

"He's crowning Harry, the baby's crowning!"Niall yelled and I looked at Perrie.

"You're doing so well. You're almost there."I pushed a few more times after that."One more Harry. One more big push. Give it all you've got!"She said pushing the sweaty hair off my face."Deep breath in and push! Push! Push!"I pushed with all I had left to give and I heard a cry.

"You did it! You did it!"Perrie exclaimed."I'm so proud of you." 

"He's gorgeous Harry."Niall said and with that a squirming, wailing, red infant was dropped on my chest.

"Hello!"I said loving him even though he was covering in white goop and looked like a little red baloney loaf. The doctor took him to do his tests.

"You did way better than me Harry. I cried all the way through my labour and even refused to push at one point."He said. Perrie laughed.

"I remember you, you were the one that screamed about wanting his mate to be here. I coaxed you into pushing."He looked at her and smiled.

"Give me a hug."She was surprised by the sudden outburst of affection."I couldn't have done it without you."Faith squealed in the corner.

"This must be the baby. It's been a long time."Perrie said picking her up.

"She can walk now."Niall said. It was a happy moment for all of us.

I was up late that night feeding him, after discovering that I wasn't going to lactate, they got me bottles. I loved him so much.

"How do you feel Benjamin Edward Tomlinson?"He sucked away on the bottle."I'm going to take that as a fantastic."I smiled down at my baby. His blue eyes opened to look at me and, Lord help him, he had my nose. At least he had Louis's eyes. I'd always loved Louis's eyes. Maybe he'd tan like his Dad too, that would be helpful for him.

"Well Benny, what do you think of life so far with two dads?"I asked obviously not expecting an answer."It's nice out here I promise. I will never let anything happen to you and Daddy won't either. He's far too protective."I got a gurgle in return as he finished his milk.

"Time for bed huh?"I said laying him down in his little bassinet."I love you and Daddy loves you."I whispered. I fell asleep beside my newborn son.

Benny grew up into a bouncing little 6 month old. I managed to start producing breast milk by the time he was three days old. That was helpful and I still hadn't dried out. Now that we were finally past the getting up all night phase I could sleep and Niall could sleep. It was ridiculous how many times he demanded to be fed. I had a feeling I had given birth to an alpha just from his eating patterns. He was crawling and getting into everything. Faith just loved him. I would be 18 soon, in about two months. I was counting down the days. Niall had turned 18 already and willingly stayed to help me until I could leave to."You've been there for me, so I'll be here for you until you don't need me anymore."He said, although somedays I doubted I would ever not need him. Benny was a handful. He had his Daddy's personality, he was larger than life. In the past six months Louis hadn't visited. It was hard on me that he'd chosen to not come see his baby, but I knew there was more to it than just what I could see.

"Benny no."I said pulling the end of a pen out of his mouth. His eyes welled up and I scoffed.

"Crocodile tears are going to get you nowhere little man."He stopped before he even started to wail.

"That's right no tears."I picked him up and put him in his bouncer that he just loved so much. He giggled jostling up and down.

"Oh look at you go."I laughed as he shot me a gummy grin. I inspected myself in the mirror to see if that tummy I'd acquired during the pregnancy had done anything. I frowned that it hadn't gone down. I knew that Louis would always think that I was beautiful no matter what, but I hated the pudge I had collected. I thought it would've gone down by now. I huffed and turned back to my son.

"Really? How did you do that?"I asked pulling something else out of his mouth."Here, suck on the binky."I stuffed the soother into his mouth. He happily sucked on that. I don't know what it was with my child and sticking things in his mouth, but he loved to stick things in his mouth.

"What am I ever going to do with you Benny?"I asked and he just giggled. Niall came back in with Faith who was almost two and walking steadily.

"Hello Benny!"She said standing in front of him."How you?"He gurgled out an answer and she kept talking to him.

"She just loves him it's so cute."Niall said sitting down on his bed

"We're getting out soon Niall."I said."Less than two months."He nodded feeling the excitement that I felt.

"Endless nights with my mate. Maybe some brothers and sisters for Faith."He said dreamily. I nodded my agreement. I couldn't wait.

I woke up the morning of my 18th birthday to Louis standing with our baby on his hip.

"Hey babe."He said smiling.

"Louis, you met Benny."He smiled at our son.

"He's gorgeous and you're gorgeous."I smiled picking up my bag to see that Niall had already left.

"We're meeting up at a restaurant to celebrate you getting out."I looked back at my home for the last two years. I was glad to be leaving it behind for Louis. I was glad to be leaving it behind for good.

It's been two years since I escaped that place. I'm about to turn 20 and I've had another baby since then. A little girl, her name is Jocelynn. She's bright little thing. Lou's parents love me, Benny and Jocelynn. They say that they knew a long time before we actually became a thing that we were going to become a thing. Jay, Louis's Mum, claims that she could tell I was an omega, although I don't understand how she could've known. My parents haven't come around to me yet, but I'm sure they will. They can't not want to meet their grandchildren even if they did grow inside their son instead of his wife. Gemma visits all the time with the twins and her little boy. Benny and him love to play. Niall and Liam come and visit with Faith and their twin girls Brielle and Brianna. Those two just can't produce a boy. Even now, the child he's carrying has been confirmed a girl. Liam wants his boy for sure, but he wouldn't trade his girls for the world. They always have Benny to dote upon. I'm happy here with Louis. I'm the happiest I've ever been. As we speak he's calling me to bed. He wants another baby, but we'll have to see about that.

Love Harry


End file.
